Forever Changing
by LestrangestGirl
Summary: Things change for the better, but in our case, it changes for the worse. We thought we had it all; fortune, fame, but we couldn't have had less. Life isn't worth living if you don't have someone to share it with...
1. For We Know Not

'Tis not fear that binds me here,

'Tis the knowledge I do not have.

I fear for we may not have time left,

And we die, wither away.

**...**

For we know not when fate chooses our demise,

Fate cares not about our families pleading cries,

Though it may seem merciless, everyone dies.

**...**

'Tis not fear,

I am not bound,

Not bound here!

**...**

'Tis the knowledge,

The knowledge for which I do not have,

For which I seek.

**...**

For we know not the day of our demise,

And I hope I see my answer before I hear those cries,

For I have met my day of demise...

**_..._**

~_ Lily, member of the I.C.U_


	2. Pureblood Files

**Adora Samara (****née**** Elwood) Meadows**

**Born: April 1st, 1960**

**Death: N/A**

**Status: Pure-blood, Mother, Auror, blood traitor**

**

* * *

**

**Kaleb Daniel Meadows**

**Born: September 18th, 1960**

**Death: N/A**

**Status: Pure-blood, Father, blood traitor**

* * *

**Apolline Cyrus Primrose Meadows**

**Born: October 30th, 1980**

**Death: N/A**

**Status: Pure-blood, blood traitor**

* * *

**Nephele Eudora Phoebe Meadows**

**Born: October 30th, 1980**

**Death: N/A**

**Status: Pure-blood, blood traitor**


	3. We See Double

Chapter One: We See Double

The sun was rising, and few people were outside at this time. Two girls stood out among the lingering people. They both had very long deep brown hair, blazing sapphire blue eyes, and ivory skin. One wore black, the other, white. It was odd that they had done such a thing, and they received many stares from those walking by, browsing the shop windows. One in particular watched these girls walk by, and in every sense seemed liked the awkward boy he became known as. But there was something else, something else about him that made the girl in black glance at him with a small smile. He smiled back, but it was a feeble attempt. A boy with blazing red hair stepped out of a shop, and grinned in a mocking way.

"Neville, do you know who they are?" He asked. The boy named Neville shook his head. It was true, he did not know who they were, but he had seen them at school once or twice in the Gryffindor common area.

"That's Apolline and Nephele Meadows. They're the daughters of an Auror, a famous one at that." He had pointed to the one in black to Apolline. The one in white to be Nephele. They talked amongst themselves, pointing into certain windows with smiles on their faces.

"Wow..." Neville muttered. The redhead smiled at patted Neville on the shoulder.

"Yeah, twins. Double, like me and Fred. Honestly, I still don't get that." He walked back into his store, and Apolline whispered to her sister that she would be right back. Nephele muttered under her breath that that was stupid, that they shouldn't part from eachother, but Apolline hadn't listened, and was walking toward Neville.

"Hello," She said with a smile.

"H-Hey." He said, shocked that she would come all the way over there just to talk to him. Recognition flared in her eyes, and she grinned.

"I know you! Uh... Longbottom! Neville right?" He nodded, excited that she knew who he was. He didn't understand it.

"You were part of the D.A at Hogwarts weren't you? I hated Umbridge... always have. I used to think she was a Death Eater. One time I blurted it out loud in class, and she gave me three weeks detention." Apolline grimaced at showed the top of her right hand to Neville. In pearly white was, _I musn't tell lies._

"Mum was furious when she found out." She continued. Neville stared down at her hand in awe. He recognized something like that happening to Harry.

"Are you coming Prim?" Nephele called to her sister.

"Yes, Dora, one moment!"

"I hope I see you in school this year, Neville, it was great to finally meet you. Well, be seeing you..." Apolline walked quickly to her sister, and they walked away, talking quietly and glancing back at Neville, who stood there in dazed confusion.


End file.
